zulthxyzriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Parsmaschter
The Parsmaschters 'are the governors and also ministers of the '''Imperial Republic of Vildthyris '(exception: Steven Gropius). '''Parsmaschter I : Steven Gropius, Also the Vildtyrian head of state and government. He possesses all magic powers and rules directly on Midnorth and the Federal Cities. His most powerful force is the Aether. Parsmaschter II: Graviton, the Parsmaschter of the District of Gravitze. He is the Minister of Law and Justice and also Infrastructure. Has the power of attracting objects and making someone weigh more; Gravity. '''Parsmaschter III: '''Aero, the Parsmaschter of the District of Vestland-Avince. The leader of the Air Force and Aviation. Has the power of flight and creating fresh air; Power of Air. '''Parsmaschter IV: '''Silva, the Parsmaschter of the District of Centralia. He is the Minister of the Environment and Human Rights and also the leader of the Army. He often go to the forests of her district. He also has a power to make trees grow faster and soil more fertile; Power of Soil and Vegetation. '''Parsmaschter V: '''Aqua, the Parsmaschter of the District of Hydrenes. She is the leader of the Navy and the minister of Maritime Affairs. She also possess the power to create extreme waves and rains; Power of Rain. '''Parsmaschter VI: '''Chernobyl, the Parsmaschter of the Nukeland Territories. He is the leader of Nuclear Programs and he is cleaning Nukeland Territories. He is often seen with gas-masks. He has the power to create Alpha and Beta particles and also Gamma rays; Nuclear Radiation. '''Parsmaschter VII: '''Sahara, the Parsmaschter of the District of Desertein. He is the Minister of Culture and Graviton's adviser. He is brave and passionate, also having a power using fire. '''Parsmaschter VIII & IX: '''Kronos & Korros, the two brothers ruling Temporalica and Spatica. Kronos have these traits being messed up more as time goes on, and being criticized for his "black and white" mindset and fairly straightforward. While Korros is slow on making decisions, inconsistent and having only three types of solution to each problems. Kronos have the power of limited time travel and Korros have the power of limited teleportation to compensate their weaknesses. They are the Minister of Tech, and Progress, and Minister of Space Program and Research. '''Parsmaschter X: '''Caecussus, the Parsmaschter of the District of Invicena. He is the leader of the Vildthyrian Intelligence. He couldn't be tracked down and seen, as he have superpowers of Invisibility and using it correctly. '''Parsmaschter XI: '''Umbra, the Parsmaschter of the District of Teneber. He is mysterious, dark and of course, Minister of Integrity, Welfare and Justice. '''Parsmaschter XII: '''Litusa, a laid-back Parsmaschter of the District of Southern Point, and she is also the Minister of Tourism. She has powers to heal anything. '''Parsmaschter XIII: '''Magnus, the Parsmaschter of the District of Magna Terra. He have the power of telekinesis, and he is the leader of Mercenaries. The Mercenaries are elite soldiers of the opposition, fighting for the enemy while being paid by them and of course, half of their salary will be taken by the state. '''Parsmaschter XIV: '''Colossus, the Parsmaschter of the District of Pondereus. He is the Minister of Sports, and he actually participated in the 2096 Summer Olympics. '''Parsmaschter XV: '''Frigidus, the Parsmaschter of the District of Glacia. She isn't a minister in anything, but her ice powers helped to create the cryonics facility, used to preserve Steven Gropius and revive him. '''Parsmaschter XVI: '''Medius, the Parsmaschter of the District of Vissien. He is the Minister of International Affairs and also a diplomat, a delegate to the alliance '''Parsmaschter XVII: '''Oblitus, the Parsmaschter of a New Federal City of Pratermische. He is overlooked by news media and he is probably the most passive of the Parsmaschters. Recently, he became active and he adopted a new name for himself, that is "Renovamen". Category:Vildthyres